Sanctuary
by brightandglimmer
Summary: "I didn't see you on the train...I'm Harry." "Avery! Nice to meet you." Albus Dumbledore has been given a second chance. Raising his granddaughter inside of Hogwarts, he must protect her from harm. A little bit of a challenge considering her best friends are always getting into trouble every year. (GoldenQuartet!) (Slow burn...)
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my baby!**

 **I have been planning this story for a very long time and I am so excited to show to you all! I hope you all enjoy and want to go on an adventure with Avery and the gang! Please support and tell me what you all like or what you're looking forward to next! This is my first official fan fiction and I'm going to do my very best to update as much as possible. See you guys soon!**

 **brightandglimmer**

* * *

Prologue

 _October 30th 1979, 11:39 p.m._

A cold, quiet silence held the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students in bed, all the professors in their quarters, even the ghosts quietly dwelling in their favourite alcoves or corner in the library. However, paintings were the only exception. Some paintings snored, others gossiped quietly to those around them, some of them brushed their lovely mahogany brown hair. One in particular was wide awake, knitting a red and gold scarf for the Fat Lady's 400th painted day. She was quite a sight, portraying a young looking woman of her late 20s perhaps early thirties. She wore victorian style dress robes of a pastel blue colour that accentuated her platinum hair braided into a fancy updo. Her watercolour blue eyes moved around the hallway whenever a noise occurred. Most of the time it so happened to be the Gargoyle next to her yawning.

The painting's name was Eileen and she was the best painted knitter in all of Hogwarts, "Hogsmeade too!" she would declare proudly to any passerby's. She was placed almost ten feet away from the Headmaster's tower. Much to her pleasure, and displeasure to all the others on her floor. Halfway through the corridor and to the Western wing of the third floor lay her against the stone wall. The hallways were dark and very quiet. Eileen had spent many decades watching this hallway, many evenings dark and quiet, but she never felt so uneasy before. Dropping her needles and watercolour yarn, she looked around the hall for anyone but Gargoyle and turned around and walked deep into the painting. Her surroundings revolved around a cushioned velvet purple loveseat in a quaint room. Small bits and bobbles of furniture including a bookshelf and a small chocolate brown end table to hold her basket of watercolour yarn. It was her home, a beautiful canvas sanctuary.

However it held a secret. It was a two way painting.

Walking down the dark watercolour hallway and making a turn she made her way to the other painting. Her counterpart was in a small circular room, hidden directly behind her painted canvas. It was a teenage girl's bedroom. A wooden dresser for clothes, a desk for studying, a chest on the end of the purple four poster bed. Half of the room held a miniature library, the walls holding over a hundred books on the shelves placed there instead of the dark blue walls. A small reading nook placed directly in the middle on the books was across the room from the bed. The window overlooked the Great Lake and occasionally you could see the Giant Squid playing quietly to himself. It had light and dark blue cushions and the small area was covered with mementos. Photographs, delicately woven dreamcatchers, dried flowers pinned to the fabric of the pale purple curtains.

Eileen's painted gaze looked over the room, stopping on the four poster bed. Laying there was a beautiful young woman. She laid there in a white nightgown, the stark white shade contrasting her long dark auburn hair that reached her waist. She was sleeping on her back with her hands protectively over her round stomach. She laid on top of the blankets but she was not cold.

A bright orb surrounded the woman, the colour changing every few seconds. The effect of a very old spell, one to keep someone frozen through time. Very old light magic, used to protect their loved ones if in very close proximity to danger.

Eileen's eyes softened as she watched the young woman sleep soundly. Her hand that reached towards her, stopped when she reached the clear barrier on her canvas. Memories of laughter and tears rushed over the painting as she stared at the her. Sighing and shaking her head, she turned around to return to her knitting.

 _The solitude is probably getting to me...she's fine._ Thoughts ran through her head as she approached her tunnel. _Perhaps I should visit Sir Cadogan in the morning?_ He was always good company.

The blonde painting stopped however as she felt a change in the air. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw air blowing the curtains of the _closed_ window. Her eyes widened as she ran back to her canvas barrier both her hands against the invisible line. Suddenly, the air had a mind of it's own. Blowing the pages left on the desk across the room and making the bed shake violently. The terrified painting stopped breathing as the orb of light surrounding the girl flickered violently, small bolts of lightning surrounding the magical barrier.

 _No._

"No it can't be!" she screamed running down her tunnel, through her home and into one of the many paintings that surrounded the Headmaster's office. "Albus! ALBUS!"

The older man in question, who had been asleep on his desk, started with a jolt. His auburn hair had almost completely converted to grey and his spectacles were falling off his nose. "Eileen!" The surprise he felt was suddenly replaced with dread. "No.." Jumping from his desk without another word he ran down the Gargoyle's entrance and into the hall. Eileen yelled for him to hurry and opened the passage behind her portrait to reveal a door. Throwing it open, Albus rushed into the room, wand in hand.

The magical energy in the room was like static, as soon as Albus' energy entered the room the atmosphere changed. Everything froze, only to be rushed into the barrier surrounding the sleeping redhead. Suddenly energy hit the older man, throwing him against the wall directly behind him, the barrier destroyed.

Blue eyes shot open. The girl sat up and looked at her surroundings. Her panic was altered as she recognised the room in which she slept. Her gaze landed on her father who groaned in pain.

"Dad? What-"

"Sweetheart, the spell deteriorated for an unknown reason I need to recast it before it's too late-" he rushed to her side but stopped himself when she let out a cry of pain.

His daughter held her stomach in both her hands as a contraction hit her violently. "Dad!" her breathing became irregular as the panic set in. The wizard rushed to her side as she felt a pop. Her water broke. Both their eyes shifted to the wet mark on the bedding and Albus swore loudly. Quickly calling a few patronus' and sending them off each with a message. Levitating the young woman off the bed, he began to rush her towards the Hospital Wing. Casting a silencing charm so that his daughter's screaming didn't wake anyone.

"Dad, you have to stop it! It's not safe, she's not safe!" she screamed panicking.

"Everything will be fine, love. Trust me." He hoped she believed him. From the sound of his voice, it would be hard to. He was breathing hard as he ran trying not panic. He used as many secret passageways as possible, cursing the fact he couldn't apparate.

Once he reached the wing, he saw Poppy and Minerva wide eyed in their sleeping gowns. Poppy who had only been told to prepare for a last minute birth, blinked as she saw the panic look on the Headmaster's face.

"What on earth Albus-"

"How long has she been having contractions?" Poppy rushed out as Albus put her on the cot, interrupting Minerva. Poppy began to remove the woman's ruined underwear to inspect dilation when the labouring girl screamed.

" **DAD!"**

Both women turned to Albus, who in response held onto her hand for support. "Dad?" both of them echoed. It was impossible, they both thought, as they stared at the man of over 90 years and the woman who couldn't possibly be over 25.

"This is my daughter, May." he explained causing both women to exchange a look of surprise "I will explain to you both momentarily but we have something a lot more important at hand." he snapped at both of them quickly.

Both women nodded and went to work. Minerva running to retrieve a potion for the pain while Poppy checked how much longer for the baby.

When Minerva returned she heard Poppy swear under her breath. "What is it?" both May and Minerva responded, both somewhat panicked. One of them being followed by a loud scream.

"It's too late for the potion. May, dear, you're going to have to push."

May's eyes widened as she shook her head, broken sobs leaving her lips. "No! No please, she can't be born! Not now!" she cried as her father held her hand.

"I know, you're scared for her. But you need to push. Or else both of you won't make it." he whispered pushing the hair that stuck to her forehead to the side. "Please darling...Push!"

Poppy nodded her head sitting in between the redhead's legs. "Push dear!" the mediwitch could she the head of the child as the mother screamed but it wasn't enough.

Minerva rushed to the other side of May, holding her other hand. "Harder! You can do it!" she reassured her quietly.

The red head kept pushing. Screaming and sobbing, the entire way through. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she felt the tattooed band around her left finger begin to burn. Lifting herself up, she let out one final bloodcurdling scream releasing all her energy before collapsing back onto the bed in which she laid.

A newborn's cry filled the room. The pain was gone. She had given birth. Her breathing was coarse and suddenly she felt numb. She could feel her left hand free as the greying woman left to inspect her baby girl. Her tears transformed into joyful ones as her swaddled newborn was laid on her chest. Quickly letting go of her father's hand, she wrapped her arms around the little one. Her eyes were closed but she could see her ivory skin, inherited from her mother, and a small tuft of raven hair on top of her head, inherited from her father. She was beautiful.

"Hi.." she whispered quietly. Her hand stroking her baby's hair, a smile on her face. "Hi beautiful, it's me. Mommy.." her voiced cracked and she turned to look up at her audience.

Poppy looked tired but had a lazy smile as she watched the two. Minerva couldn't take her eyes off the child, completely mesmerized, as she stood behind the mediwitch. May turned to her father afraid of his reaction. She saw unshed tears as he sat at her bedside. "You did it." he informed her quietly.

May's smile grew and she let out a small laugh, only for it to sound like a sob. "Yeah, I did." her smile fell and her panic returned only for it to be cut short by her father kissing her temple.

"I swear, I will protect her with my life. I will do everything to keep her safe, okay?"

May nodded and looked down at her little girl. Her eyes were open now. A bright blue. She had her family's eyes. Both Dumbledore's smiled fondly down at the little one.

"What will you name her?" Poppy asked quietly as if not to disturb them.

 _My little elf princess.._

"Avery.." she answered, her heart soaring. "Avery Ivy."

Poppy nodded as she began to fill the birth certificate.

"Why 'Ivy'?" Minerva asked approaching the child.

May looked up at the woman, her eyes telling a story she couldn't read. "He wanted to name her Hedera."

Those were her last words. Suddenly, as if all the air had been taken from her, she couldn't breath. Acting quickly, the Transfiguration professor, grabbed Avery from her arms as Poppy tried to figure out what was wrong.

The newborn Avery began to cry as the panicked mediwitch and Headmaster began to yell spells trying to save her. May's hair began to turn white from her roots as she convulsed. Her eyes wide she stared at her child in the professor's arms. Lifting her shaking arms she reached towards her crying baby. Light shot from her chest as her hair turned white and she became ghost pale, falling onto the bed her eyes closed. The light flew towards Avery at a speed so fast that Minerva couldn't even try to shield the child. Once all of the light was gone, completely absorbed into the child, Avery stopped crying and fell asleep. The ends of her raven hair turning white like her mother's.

Everything was quiet as Dumbledore stared at his daughter's body. Then he started to cry. The sobs sounding brand new to the ears of the two women. Poppy stood there over the dead woman silently performing spells to verify the cause of death as Minnie approached the crying man. Turning towards her when she put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes widened on his sleeping granddaughter. She handed him the child gently. Time past and Albus' tears subsided within the hour of holding the sleeping child.

Both Poppy and Minerva sat across from the Headmaster as he stared at what was left of May.

"It was her magical core, sir. Her magic had been spread too thin. She didn't have enough for herself. She had withstanded a serious amount of damage somehow. We couldn't have saved her. I'm sorry."

He nodded slowly. His eyes lifted to look at Poppy. "And Avery?"

"She looks to be fine. That energy that pulsed through her, changed her magical frequency. I'll have to perform some tests but she seems to be perfectly healthy."

"Good...good…"

"Sir I'm going to get some calming draught for you, alright?"

"Yes that would help.."

Poppy left them to retrieve her potion for the Headmaster. It stayed quiet until she returned. He drank it without saying anything. His eyes going back to Avery in his arms.

"She looks just like her mother, when she was born." he said quietly, his voice hoarse. "I need both of you to watch over her. She will be staying with us from now on."

Neither of the witch's said anything.

"Both of you may return to your chambers. I will make sure May is buried." When both of them started to disagree with him, he looked up, his eyes red from crying. "It's fine, I need to do this myself. Now go, we have breakfast in a few hours. Poppy please have some pepper-up potion set aside for me with my morning coffee."

The mediwitch nodded and left the room with Minerva. Once both of them were out of the room he looked down at his grandchild.

She continued to sleep soundly in his arms as he rocked her back and forth. "I promised her to keep you safe and I will. I'll be a better parent this time around. I won't suffocate you. I'll trust you. I'll give you freedom to make your own choices. This time around I'll keep you away from _him._ " he sighed and pushed back her small set of hair. "I'll love you with everything I have, Avery."

Closing his eyes, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Avery Ivy Dumbledore, you're safe with me, my angel. I promise." The white haired man spent a few more moments with his family as the sun started to rise.

This was her home now.

* * *

 _*The meaning of the name_ _Avery is "ruling with elf wisdom"._

 _**Hedera, commonly called ivy, is a genus of 12–15 species of evergreen woody plants._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this chapter is a bit of an introduction to Avery as a main character. I thought it would be nice to give you a bit of a look into her childhood. I hope you all like it and I'll try to update again sometime this week!**

 **Thanks to mizukiaichan1 and Kenzie216 for the favourites!**

 **And to AlexWasTaken for the review!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **brightandglimmer**

* * *

 _November 14th 1979, 8:40 a.m._

Albus sat in Madame Pomfrey's office quietly as she read over all her test results. In his arms was the two week old baby, Avery. Trying to keep his anxious thoughts at bay, he focused on rocking the little girl from side to side as she slept peacefully.

"Alright, so from what I've seen from the test results, she seems perfectly healthy."

Albus let out the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. "That's wonderful. Did you figure out anything about why her hair hasn't changed back?" he looked down at the newborn and frowned as he stared at her small head of hair. It had begun to grow out in small curls, which Albus suspected them to become ringlets like her mother had at her age, but it still had the faded white ends.

"Yes, I'll get to that in a moment. For now, I would like to speak to you about Avery's magical core. It seems to have differed from it's original state at birth."

"I thought you said she was fine?" his eyes widened and his grip tightened around the child. His head shot up and he locked eyes with Poppy, who looked eerily calm.

"She's perfectly healthy but that doesn't mean her core is untouched Albus. She took a very large amount of an unknown magical energy to the chest right after being born. It's highly unlikely she wouldn't have changed at all." the white haired man nodded taking in the information as Poppy moved around her paperwork, looking for something in particular. "Here it is," She cleared her throat and spoke, her eyes still fixed on her notes. "According to my test results, her magical core's fixated energy had almost doubled the amount of an average newborn. It seems as though it will grow when she ages as well, which is still the norm. However, her amount of magic energy is off the charts which is highly unusual." she finished putting down her notes, looking at him expectantly.

Albus tried to keep his thoughts clear as he listened to the nurse explain. It took him a moment to comprehend exactly what she had been saying. "But how do we know she can handle that much stimulation? Especially at her age? If what you're saying is true then her accidental magic will be easily triggered and much more powerful. What if she can't handle it? What if she hurts herself?"

Poppy nodded listening to his concerns. "I did some research and from what I can see, I can bind her magic to a little over what it is supposed to be with a potion. It was made for situations like this, her not being the only case, thankfully. It has to be taken every month and she can't miss a dose. From what I read is if she does stop the potion, we would have to slowly shrink the dosage every month for a year. To get her accustomed to her actual energy. Stopping it altogether would be way too much overstimulation. I can start giving it to her when she starts showing her accidental magic but not before, I don't know exactly what would happen and I don't want to possible stunt her growth. Understood?"

Albus nodded and motioned for her to continue, trying to let all of the new information sink in.

"Unfortunately, there's one flaw. Because only a few children in Europe have this type of...disorder...the potion has only been used on less than a handful of subjects. Without funding and testing that led to a few flaws with the effects. The potion will still work,however only for a short time."

"What do you mean?" Avery stirred a little making Albus jump. While listening he had forgotten to rock her. She was a very fussy baby, never liked to be still.

"I mean, long term use of this potion just isn't possible. A few years, yes, it is a good option but even if we raise the dosage the potion will lose it's effects. The longest it worked on a long term patient was 7 years. Even with raised dosages, the patient's core magic built an immunity. This happened with every child it was used on and I'm afraid will happen to our little one as well."

"Alright, so since it loses it's effects so quickly, would we start when the accidental magic begins right away?"

"No, I would start when it becomes more frequent or it becomes overstimulating. Best case scenario; a few years before she starts school. Worst case scenario; in a few years or even months if necessary. I'd like to have a check up with her every month to evaluate her, just in case though."

"Alright, that can work...you said there was other cases." Albus had an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you know what caused it? Was it related to the energy that came out of May?"

Poppy sighed and shook her head. "I can't be too sure. Every case was a from different cause; accidents, diseased, some from birth. What I can say is what Avery has is extremely strange. I do believe that energy she received caused it but I can't guarantee it until I take some tests. I have a theory." Poppy grimaced and looked over at the Headmaster. He seemed to be taking it quite well but she couldn't be too sure. "When May died-" Albus flinched and looked down at the baby in his arms. "...when she passed away, I needed to do a few charms in order to ascertain cause of death. When I did so, I came to the conclusion it was her core. That it took too much damage and it was fatal. However, when a core dies, the magical signature of that person stays with them. May's was gone. Nothing clinged to her. My theory is, she somehow gave the rest of her magic to Avery."

Dumbledore looked up shaking his head. "Nobody can transfer magical energy without blood magic and a binding ritual. It's not possible."

Poppy nodded and put both her hands on her desk. "Exactly! However that energy could have easily hit Minerva but it didn't. It was directed at her." she motioned towards the rocking child. "It was meant for her. And it didn't look like any spell I've ever seen. It felt like something more. So much more powerful. I believe that May's magical signature lives on in Avery. I believe that's why her hair changed colour. In May's final moments of her core cracking, her hair was a snow white. The same as Avery's ends. I believe it's an effect of her receiving her mother's magic. I'd like to do some tests when she's older to see if I can pinpoint May's frequency."

Albus said nothing when Poppy was finished and looked down at Avery, a pain in his chest. He watched as the newborn slept, with her lips puckered. Both his sister Arianna and his daughter had slept like that as children. The longer he watched her the more her features stood out to him. How her long eyelashes fluttered as she dreamed. How she was covered in small beauty marks but not a freckle in sight. One in particular, how she had two small dimples in each of her chubby cheeks. A feature she had inherited from his late wife. Her nose shone in the light. He blinked. He wondered why was her nose wet. Blinking a few more times, his tears dropped onto the little girl, lost in her dreams. He was crying. Looking up, he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. He nodded his head gently.

 _She's a miracle._

"Alright, are we done for today then?"

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 _October 31st 1980, 9:18 p.m._

"Papa!"

Albus turned quickly, almost falling from his desk chair, his eyes wide open. The one year old had two short pigtails, her hair still fading from a black, grey and then a white, and she was standing in a small crib next to Albus' desk. She was wearing a tiny pink onesie covered in white daisies. A gift Pomona had given the little girl that morning. She had a wide smile as her grandfather stuttered. The sound of her giggles filled his office and he stood up quickly, not caring that she had just woken up from her sleep.

"Sweetheart! That's your first word!" he rushed to her and lifted her a little too quickly for comfort making him wobble a bit. Unfortunately, she was started to get a little heavy and it was harder for him to carry her everywhere. Albus didn't mind however, he thought her chubby cheeks were simply adorable. He tried not think about how hard it would be to make her fall back asleep. That's something he dreaded.

Those thoughts were cut short when Avery's hand buried their way into his beard and her laughter made his heart soar. He started to place sloppy kisses all over her face. "Papa! Papa!"

He bounced on the spot holding the one year old. When May was born it took much longer for her to call him 'Daddy' due to the fact that he was never home. Gwen had always been with her and their daughter was smitten with her mother entirely. He felt so proud as he danced with the one year old in his office.

 _Buzz...Buzzz...Buzzzz..._

Albus paused, halting the celebration. One of his wards. He rushed to his desk and grabbed his wand as he continued to listen to buzzing noise from his desk.

The noise stopped when he opened his map of England. It had over a dozen different charms and warding spells. He had created it originally to keep tabs on all the Death Eater attacks around London and it had expanded slowly over time. He hoped it would never grow larger than what it already was, for that meant they were gaining more power. He also used it to monitor the Order of the Phoenix, he had added all their vitals through a protective charm placed on all their families. Something he had decided to do after the devastating death of the Prewett twins a few years prior.

He opened it, his heart racing. He felt his arm tighten around Avery when his eyes locked onto Godric's Hollow. Inside the small wizarding town were the names _James and Lily Potter,_ the word _deceased_ written in bold directly over a home he had never noticed before. Never noticed because of their Secret Keeper... But because the Death Eaters had found them...the family had been betrayed.

"Sirius...how could you?" he whispered quietly. Avery noticing the change in atmosphere looked over at her grandfather with sad eyes.

"Papa?" he hands still holding his beard, one of her hands let go to rub one of his cheek, he believed in an attempt to make him feel better. Clever girl. Then it hit him.

"Harry." his heart pounded in his chest. Harry's name wasn't with his parents, he was alive.

"Expecto Patronum!" the light blue corporeal phoenix lept out of his wand and flew facing him. He quickly produced a second one and faced the one on the left. "The Potters have been betrayed. They were in Godric's Hollow, I believe Harry to still be alive. I need you to floo to Bathilda's home and search for him. Quickly!" he sent it away and turned to the one on his right. "The Potter's have been betrayed and since their secret location is- _was,_ close to you, I am sending Hagrid to check for the boy. I have reason to believe he survived." he sent the second pheonix away and collapsed onto his chair holding Avery close to his chest.

"Today is a cursed day isn't it?" he asked to no one in particular. His thoughts turning to previous year's events. His eyes travelled to the one year old. She looked confused but looked down and continued to gently play with his beard.

 _But it gave me you._

He kissed her forehead and then packed a back of her things. Albus rushed through the school. Thoughts rushed through his head. _How could Harry have survived?_ Travelling down two flights of moving stairs he finally reached the door to Pomona's chamber. He knocked three times and screamed it was him, hoping she'd hurry. He needed to get Minerva and he needed to leave. The night's event were still a mystery he needed to solve.

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 _August 27th 1984, 1:13 p.m._

Avery sat in the Great Hall in the Headmaster's chair with a smug grin on her face. Her hair was in black and white ringlets and she wore a fancy lilac dress. She liked to call it; her "princess dress". On top of her head was her favourite sparkly tiara and in front of her different varieties of tea, juice and sweets. For you see, at the ripe age of 4, it was decided, by her, that she was to host the best tea party Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Would you like some tea, Loopy?" she said with her high voice, accentuating her voice to sound overly proper.

The house elf next to her was also wearing a tiara. Loopy was small for a house elf, almost the same size as her four year old master. She had big purple eyes, something that Avery loved very much since; "Purple is the bestest, _bestest_ colour!". The elf's eyes widened and she nodded quickly.

"Oh yesses, mistress Avery. Loopy would loves some tea!" Loopy rather enjoyed the playing time. She smiled at her little master as she grabbed the teapot.

Avery poured Loopy a cup of tea being very careful of not spilling. "Tea is hot! Hot things hurt Avery and Loopy so we need to be _very_ careful. Papa says tea tastes much better if you don't have a burn!" Finishing the cup, she gently gave to the elf with a small.

"Does anyone else want a refill?"

Avery looked around the table at her other guests. For you see, it wasn't just her and her friendly elf at the table. According to the little girl, the best tea party is not simply about the tea and treats. It was about the company as well. Therefore in order for her to have the most marvelous tea party, she had invited the "bestest" people she knew.

"Oh yes dear I would love a refill, thank you!" Avery heard Flitwick's shrill voice and giggled. The little man had decided not only to be a good sport and wear a tiara. He himself sat next to the toddler in a lovely powder blue princess dress of his own. He wasn't the only one as well. Down the table on the right; Minerva, Poppy and Pomona all wore their own gowns, some looking happier than others. Avery had been very pleased and demanded the Princesses all had to sit next to each other.

Dumbledore chuckled as she poured a cup of tea for the little man. He himself had been forced by his granddaughter into wearing a crown. He did it gladly. He watched how everyone played their role.

Trelawny, wearing a red crown and white gloves, decided to "read" her fortune telling her that it indeed would be the world's most marvelous tea party for ages to come. Hagrid, who had braided flowers into his beard for the occasion, had made their gracious host a bracelet out of lavender. Misses Pince, Vector and Hooch all wore fairy wings. The list went on and on. Until all the way at the end of the table, where sipping a cup of earl grey, sat Severus Snape; scowling and wearing bunny ears.

It was indeed, the _bestest_ tea party Hogwarts had ever seen.

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 _September 4th 1984, 9:03 p.m._

Albus watched Poppy feed Avery the green sweet tasting potion. A few moments later, the little girl fell into a deep slumber, a smile on her face. "Are you sure she'll be okay? It won't make her worse or take away all her magic entirely or-"

"She'll be fine Albus, trust me." Poppy reassured the white haired man as he sat on a cot with his hands fiddling in his lap, a sleeping Avery in her pajamas sleeping next to him. "Her magic is getting too strong. She pricked her finger and broke all the plates in kitchen. She wasn't even upset. They all just exploded 'cause she hurt herself.. We put this off long enough. She's too young to control all of it yet."

Albus nodded and pushed the black and white hair out of her face. Poppy sighed a put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good parent, Albus. I know you're worried about not being good enough for her. But you're perfect. Truly."

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 _December 23rd 1985, 6:37 p.m._

"Papa?"

Avery stood in the middle of their living chambers. It was a beautiful circular room with a fireplace and beautiful coloured glass windows. The left side of the room has a couch, small table and a shelf filled with puzzles and games. The right side was their eating area. It had a beautiful oak table and chairs. A bowl of fruit in center. The walls were covered with photos of Avery and the professors through the years and the floor was covered in her toys. In the middle of the room was Avery.

Her arms were around her favourite purple stuffed dragon, Pumpkin. She was wearing a red dress and no shoes or socks. Dumbledore looked at her, away from his puzzle and raised an eyebrow. The six year old looked sad.

"What is it, my angel?"

The six year old walked silently and climbed the couch. Sitting on his lap with Pumpkin in hers.

"All the students leave for Christmas to see their mommies and daddies and papas, right?" she asked quietly not looking him in the eye, her hands playing with the dragon's wings.

"Yes sweetheart. That's right." Albus brushed back her hair out of her face making her look up and meet his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

The little one gulped and kept her eye contact. No longer playing with her dragon. "Is it my fault Mommy died? Was it me that made her sick?" Albus flinched visibly as the young girl started to cry and shook his head.

"No, no, no sweetie. It's not your fault at all." Avery shook her head and crushed Pumpkin to her chest. Sniffling quietly, she let her grandfather hold her. "She loved you so much, angel. I know she's not here in person but she's right here." the old man pointed to his and her chests. "She's in our hearts okay?"

Avery snuggled into her grandfather's chest and nodded. Pulling away, she looked up at him once more. "What about Daddy?" Her eyes widened and dropped her dragon friend. Both of her hands pointed to her chest. "Is he in here too?"

Albus' eyes widened. Nodding slowly and pulling Avery back into his arms he whispered; "Yes, Avery, your daddy is in there too."

 _June 31st 1987, 4:56 p.m._

"I hope that you're smart enough to realise that I will _not_ favor you. I believe in everyone showing their worth through hard work therefore, I will not be impressed unless you are anything but _exceptional_. Understood, Miss Dumbledore?"

Avery looked up for her cauldron to look at Professor Snape with wide eyes. He always scared her in an intimidating sort of way, but as the tall dark professor stared down at her, a scowl on his face, he terrified her. "Y-Yes sir."

Nobody had ever really spoken to her like that before and it took her by surprise. She wasn't sure how felt about Professor Snape, with his brooding expression and dirty looks. She'd make her decision later, for now she'd work on her potion.

That decision was made, quite obviously, right after she melted her cauldron in the first five minutes.

"How did you even do that?!"

Yep, he terrified her.

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 _October 31st 1989, 5:54 a.m._

That morning, Avery woke up extra early with her grandfather. They got dressed in warm and colourful jumpers and visited her family's cottage.

A tradition on her birthday.

It was in a quiet area of Godric's Hollow, right on the edge. Close to a forest and made out of the thick cut stones, it looked like out of a fairy tale with the moss and ivy growing on the walls. The garden that surrounded the cottage was her grandmother's. It was huge. More than two dozen kinds of flowers surrounded the home. When she was eight she had asked why the flowers never seemed to wilt, even in the winter. Apparently, he had put a permanent stasis charm on the entire garden. "Gwen would have turned in her grave if I let all her hard work wilt away." Avery had smiled and half of her believed him but she knew he also kept them there because he missed her.

Sometimes Avery thought he looked lonely. She had caught him staring longingly at their wedding photo once. She worried about him but he always seemed happier when they visited and that was one of the reasons why she adored visiting the cottage. Inside was photos of her mother growing up, so many that she could sit and look at them for hours. Everything smelt like flowers and you could her birds outside when no one was speaking. She felt truly at peace when she was there. It was her palace of dreams.

When they arrived she rushed to the two small graves. In the back of the clearing were two stones with inscriptions along the front.

 _May Arianna Dumbledore_

 _1926-1981_

 _Loving mother and daughter._

 _Gwendolyn Erica Dumbledore_

 _1884-1941_

 _Sister, wife and friend._

Surrounding each stone was a bush of white roses. Her chest tightened when she read them both. She smiled and approached their graves,a bouquet in her hands and her grandfather standing behind her. "Hi Mom, Hi Gran..I got you lilacs this time. I grew them myself too! Auntie Pom gave me a corner of her green house, so I can have my own garden for my birthday last year. I have lilacs, lavender and lilies. You would both love it. It's not as nice as Gran's but I'm sure she'd approve, right Mom? Pops thinks it's a bad idea to hang out with those two new twins who started this year, they're real pranksters Mom, I helped them turn the Slytherin first years hair pink last week. Don't tell Pops I told you that though. Our secret…"

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 _October 31st 1989, 7:24 p.m._

"YOU MEAN ALL OF THIS IS MINE?"

Avery stood in the middle of her mother's old bedroom. Eileen jumped up and down in her painting as she watched the ten year old ran around the room clapping her hands in glee.

The raven haired screamed and ran towards the book wall and reading nook. Her hand ran down the spines of several books excitedly. "Look at the view!" Her eyes glimmered as she watched the squid swim under the clear blue water. Turning to look at her smiling grandfather, she squealed, making the old man flinch.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Avery ran towards Albus embracing him tightly. She held him and swayed, her heart beating quickly from all the excitement. After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked at her grandfather. "Pops? This was her room wasn't it?"

"Yes, angel. It was."

Avery smiled and wiped away the unshed tears that had started to build. Lifting herself onto her toes, she placed a kiss on her grandfather cheek and backed away, her hands on her hips.

"First rule: no boys allowed!" The smirk on the girl's face made Albus chuckle and nod his head. He started to walk out of the room when she heard him speak under his breath.

"Alright, alright, you're too cool for your Grandfather now that you're ten...That's alright, I'll just make myself feel better by eating all of the cake Loopy made." Avery's eyes widened as he ran outside of her room down the hallway. His robes had the illusion of flying through the air as he ran ungracefully.

"Hey!"

Eileen grinned as she watched her sprint out of the room screaming at the Headmaster.

"Don't you dare, old man! She made me lemon this year! Hey! Wait up! ….Where do you even get all that energy?!"

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

 _October 31st 1990, 8:14_ _a_ _.m._

Avery sat in the Great Hall next to her grandfather in a white jumper and jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun to make easier access to her breakfast. She ignored the student and professors in the heavily populated room as she ate her overly dressed pancakes.

She looked up mid bite as the owls flew into the hall, handing mail to all their owners. Most of them guilting their witch or wizards into giving them a piece of their breakfast as payment. Avery chuckled quietly watching Errol fight George Weasley for his sausage.

Sipping onto her pumpkin juice she watched as a black barn owl flew towards the front table. Landing gently next to her plate, he dropped a letter in front of her. She blinked staring at the letter not noticing the owl steal a piece of bacon off her plate and fly away.

 _Ms. A. Dumbledore_

 _Bedroom on the Third Floor_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Scotland, United Kingdom_

Avery didn't think she'd get a letter due the fact that she lived at the castle. The eleven year old looked around at the table, but nobody was paying attention. Picking up the letter and turning it around she confirmed the wax seal. The girl shrugs and hands it to her grandfather who grins and opens it, seeming more excited than even she was.

At the moment, all Avery wanted was pancakes. However, her smile grew the longer she sat there, the eleven year old finally breaking and jumping into conversation over school supplies with her grandfather.

The pile of berries, cream and syrup in front of her forgotten. Her bacon missing.

* * *

 _Which memory was your favourite? xo_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is everyone's first night at Hogwarts! It's a little longer than I anticipated but I hope you all like it. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Until then I love hearing from you guys! Thanks to everyone who followed as well as;**

 **Sakura Lisel and Son of the Mourning for the favourites!**

 **And Son of the Mourning and Chelsea always for the reviews!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **brightandglimmer**

* * *

Avery walked silently next to Hagrid, towards Hogsmeade station. She walked quickly in her robes trying to catch up to tall man, her newly purchased wand in her sock. The raven haired girl jumped down the steps trying not to trip on any uprooted plants or stones. Her hair was a few inches longer than shoulder length and her ringlets had turned into soft curls. She kept it in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way. A few stray hairs framed her face and it was tied with a pearl white ribbon. Her eyes widened as she took in the Hogwarts express approaching them in the distance. The companions looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to speed up the pace.

She looked over Hogsmeade Station with interest. She had never really visited the little village despite it being so close. She thought it was quaint really, much better suited to her than crowded Diagon Alley. Situated close to the Black Lake was the train station, a bit of a distance away from the lively homes and shops of the village, a direct opposite from the castle grounds. A small group of stone and dark wood buildings grouped around the train tracks. A good distance from the entrance gates located at a clear area of the Forbidden Forest that lead to the grounds. Her eyes locked at the small boats docked at the end of the platform.

When they arrived to the station, they waited in front of the boats, as the train slowed down to a halt. Avery fiddled with the edge of her skirt waiting for the students to unboard, anxious for them to arrive. Hagrid who stood next to her holding a lantern gave her a reassuring smile. She had been having doubts about making friends her own age and it was gnawing at her. Biting her lip she stared as the prefects opened the doors. Flinching, as Hagrid bellowed directly to her right.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

Hogsmeade was dark, only lanterns along the small buildings shedding light onto the platform. The young girl stood close to the Gamekeeper. She walked with Hagrid along the side of the train.

"Firs'-years! Don't be shy!"

It was only few seconds before one of the many small students walked out and turned their head towards the Gamekeeper. When they all slowly started to group, Avery felt out of place. It seemed as though on the train everyone had made a friend or two. Her eyes looked over all the different students, seeing if anyone didn't have a partner for conversation. Sighing in defeat, she stood quietly with the chatting first years and waited for everyone to arrive. Avery looked down at her shiny black shoes, her shoulders slouched over.

"'Ello Harry!"

Avery looked up at a black haired boy. He had a huge smile and circular glasses. His hair was sticking out in every direction and he seemed skinnier than what was considered healthy.

"Hi Hagrid!" The boy's red haired companion marvelled loudly at Hagrid's height making Avery jump and hide halfway behind the large man. Her movement made Harry's eyes travel to her. He looked in her direction and smiled a little, trying not to scare her. It didn't work. The girl blinked and hid completely behind Hagrid, much to Harry's disappointment.

 _Harry Potter._ She thought to herself. She had completely forgotten that he was to start the same year as her. She recalled how Hagrid had been missing for a few days the week prior, to help the boy with supplies and his muggle relatives. The tall man had been quite excited and had even invited the witch to join them as well but she didn't think it was a good idea; not enjoying how full of strangers and loud Diagon Alley was. She had barely survived when she had gone with Minerva in July. The boy tried to see behind Hagrid, curious about the girl with strange hair but was quickly distracted.

"Everybody here? All right! To the boats then, follow me!"

Hagrid turned away and led them, Avery sticking to his side. While walking most of them talked to each other loudly. A few others, like Avery, were marveling at the beautiful view of the castle in the distance. Once they reached the end of the platform, everyone's eyes fell on the small, and somewhat old looking boats with a lantern hanging in the middle of each one.

Hagrid stepped forward leaving Avery at the front of the group. "All right, four to a boat! Quickly!"

Her heart stopped and she panicked as everyone grouped together. She turned around on the spot and fell off balance as Hagrid pushed her towards a group of three children. All of them smiled at her with an air of friendliness.

Hufflepuffs. Definitely.

She could sit with Hufflepuffs. This could do, she noted, returning them with a small smile. They wouldn't force her to talk if they noticed she was uncomfortable. She reminded herself, to thank the gamekeeper when she had a chance. Hagrid told them all to get into their boats and the first years complied, a few of them not so quietly. Some of the girls screamed if the water splashed making the younger boys laugh loudly. Avery sat at the front of her boat and didn't say anything. She simply stared at the castle in the distance.

When the boats started to move on their own, she heard the gasps of the students and everyone became silent as they approached the school. She could hear the whispered rumours about the Giant Squid, making the girl smile. They got closer to the large lit up castle. Her eyes tried to take in every detail from the new perspective. By the time her eye caught the tower her grandfather called home, the boats slid on the water to the small lit up dock. First years all carefully got out and walked down the wooden platform towards an entrance to the castle led by Hagrid.

Avery listened silently to a boy voice."I can't find Trevor. What if he fell in?"

"I'm sure he's fine Neville. I'll help you look for him after." A girl's gentle tone reassured him. Avery looked over her shoulder at the voice in question. It belonged to a girl slightly taller than herself. She had extremely curly brown hair and a pair of large front teeth. She was talking to a brown haired boy with chubby cheeks. He looked like he was trying not to panic.

Her attention was brought back back forwards as the doors opened and the crowd of children walked inside. Hagrid directed them to walk up a narrow stone staircase and left them once they had all gotten up the first level.. The sconces lit up the stairwell as they all walked in a pack. Everyone talking to their friends, Avery silent. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of her aunt Minerva waiting for them in front of the entrance to the Great Hall, a small tight small on her face. The students became quiet and stared at the woman in front of them. She wore a big beautiful witches hat with a brown feather decorating the brim and dark green robes. She eyes sparkled when her gaze locked onto the raven haired girl in front of the group, she gave her a small nod and looked up at the rest of the first years.

"Students! Welcome to Hogwarts!" She said in her thick Scottish accent. The older witch looked over the whole group of first years, her gaze stopping on a few and continued her speech. "In a few short moments, you will enter the Great Hall and join your classmates for the beginning of year banquet but before you do, you will be sorted into your Houses." Avery held her hands in front of her, she felt them start to sweat profusely and wiped them on the front of her skirt, listening intently. "There are four houses in all; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. These houses will be like your family. Keep in mind that triumphs will earn house points, but rule breaking will lose them. Every year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup-"

"Trevor!"

Avery looked down at her aunt's feet. In front of her, was a small green toad croaking quietly. The brown haired boy from earlier screamed and ran to the frog, quickly picking him up. Some students laughed but Avery had her eyes glued to Minerva. The older witch stared at the boy in shock making him quickly apologize and return to the group. She shook her head and returned her gaze to the students. "I'll return in a few moments to start the ceremony."

Avery watched her aunt enter the Great Hall and waited in front of the group.

" _She's your teacher now. She isn't your aunt during school hours. Keep that in mind Avery."_

Her grandfather had warned her that all the teachers needed to treat her the same as the other students. She had understood, but standing in a group of children she didn't know, she felt lonely. The raven haired girl turned around when a blonde boy started to speak. His hair was gelled down and he had grey eyes. He was staring at the boy Hagrid had greeted earlier.

"So rumours are true. Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts." the blonde sneered and approached Harry. Students whispered to each other staring at the boy, who in turn looked uncomfortable. "That's Crabbe and Goyle and my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The blonde stood in front of Harry, a few feet away from Avery. The girl rolled her eyes at the child. She didn't like how he seemed full of himself. Neither did Harry's red headed friend, it seemed. The boy started to snicker at the blonde's name, quickly being attacked. The blonde begun to insult his hair and robes, which didn't seem to be terribly worn out in Avery's opinion. When he extended his hand at a terrible attempt for friendship, Harry quickly declined.

Malfoy looked like he was to something else but was quickly cut off by Minerva re-entering the hallway. She gave a wary look to the blonde and he returned to his friends. She looked at Avery quickly, who looked like she was gonna be sick, and turned the whole group.

"We're ready for you all now. Come along."

The doors to the Great Hall opened on their own and the group of students followed the teacher quickly. The sconces were lit with fire and when she looked up she could see the floating candles and the ceiling that mirrored the clouds and stars from outside. She overheard the same girl from before explain the enchantment. Ignoring her, she looked over the four tables surrounding them. As always the fourth years and up seemed bored by the whole ordeal, having seen it much too many times. But as a few of them noticed Avery in the pack, most of them started to pay attention. A majority of upperclassmen knowing who she was due to her meals with the professors. Their eyes on her made her feel even worse than before. Looking at the Gryffindor table, he eyes locked with the third year twins who smiled in her direction and whispered to each other. She nodded at them, noting a resemblance to the boy from before, and looked forward. Her gaze glued to the stool and hat in front of them.

Her aunt walked up next to the stool holding a scroll of names in her hand. "Now before we begin, a song." she motioned towards the hat who, in question, awoke. Terrifying some of the newer students in the process. He opened his mouth and began to bellow a toon.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on!_

 _Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!*"_

Avery clapped with the other students in hall. The hat's voice seemed to have calmed her nerves for now. She looked away from the talking leather who seemed to tip over in a little bow and looked at her grandfather for the first time since entering. He had been watching her the entire time. He wore a proud smile and winked at her from afar, which helped calm her down. She was safe. She was home. The cheering ended and Minerva cleared her throat directing the attention back to her.

"When I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will sorted into your houses. You will then join them at their tables and wait for the sorting to end. Understood?" she picked up the hat, some dust falling down onto the stool. The first years all nodded or agreed quietly with the intimidating woman and waited to be called.

" _Abbott, Hannah!"_

Avery watched as the brunette walked forward. She was one of the students Avery had sat with on the boat. The young girl sat down and jumped when the hat landed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Yelled the hat, a few moments later, her tie changed from it's plain black to a patterned yellow and black. The table in question cheered and she ran to them, a smile on her face.

" _Bones, Susan!"_ Hufflepuff.

" _Corner, Michael!"_ Ravenclaw.

The sorting continued in that manner, the list being in alphabetical order. Avery knew she was soon after Tracey Davis sorted into Slytherin. Avery swallowed her fear and fixed her posture, her eyes locked onto her aunt. Minerva's gaze went from the parchment then to the girl in question. She spoke loud and clear.

" _Dumbledore, Avery!"_

She felt the world stop as she started to walk. It took everything in the eleven year old not to run away as she felt the entire hall stare at her. She could hear some upperclassmen whispering about her. When she sat down, she noticed some of the first year's pointing from her to the Headmaster who sat directly behind her. Harry's stare was unwavering. He watched her every move, making the girl uncomfortable. She settled with staring at the big closed doors at the back of the hall. She didn't jump like the other students when the hat started to speak in her head.

"Oh hello dear. Another Dumbledore, hmm? Taken a lot after your mother I see. The Headmaster has done well in raising you. I see a thirst for knowledge, yes, and a protective love for those around you, good. I see concern and fear but it doesn't mask your courage, thankfully. Bravery is deep in your heart. A perfect Dumbledore. I do see some of your father as well," Avery felt her heart beating her chest. She wanted him to finish so that the students would stop staring at her. "He was certainly almost as smart as you. Almost landing him in Ravenclaw, but is that the place for you?" Her curiosity peaked at the mention of his house. She never knew much about him in the first place. The bit of information made her want more but before she could ask, the hat had made her decision. "I know, I know. Best place for a Dumbledore is," Avery held her breath. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was removed from her head by a grinning Mcgonagall. Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered like they had before but this time she saw both of the red headed twins stand up clapping quickly. She got off the stool, a huge smile on her face as well, and walked to the Gryffindor table. Sitting next to one of the twins, she watched them both yell; "We got the Gryffindor princess!". She groaned and hid her face that was blushing at the unwanted attention.

"Your highness," the one next to the girl greeted her with a glint in his eye when she removed her hands. Her blush darkened and she hit his shoulder.

"Shut up." she mumbled and played with her tie not looking up at the troublemakers. She didn't know if she considered them just acquaintances or more. Through their two years at Hogwarts, she had gotten them out of some trouble with Filch and Minerva both, making them warm up to her. A few times she had even helped them with their jokes, much to Albus' dismay. But other than tomfoolery, she had never really spoken to them much. Truth be told, she didn't know who she considered a friend.

The sorting continued and Avery only payed attention to it when it suited her. She mostly eyed the fuzzy haired brunette girl that she had deemed interesting and her boatmates she hadn't spoken to. Everyone from the boat ride had indeed been sorted into Hufflepuff which made the raven haired girl smile. She had been right on the nose. A few other first years had joined her at the table but she still spoke to no one.

" _Granger, Hermione!"_ the brunette in question walked up and took her seat. Despite seeing all the other students jump unexpectedly at the hat's voice. She did as well. Avery watched the girl smile right before he screamed.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Avery cheered with the rest of her table and grinned as the girl sat next to her at the table. She gave a shy wave that was returned with a quick smile before returning her attention to the sorting.

" _Goyle, Gregory!"_ Slytherin.

" _Longbottom, Neville!"_ Gryffindor.

The boy with the toad sat with a grin next to Hermione, almost tripping on his way to the table.

" _Malfoy, Draco!"_

The hat barely touched his head before screaming Slytherin. He smirked and practically danced his way to the table. Avery didn't like the brat. She planned on avoiding him as much as she could, he looked like trouble. She continued to cheer as students joined her house.

" _Potter, Harry!"_

The whole hall became silent, as it had when Avery had been sorted. She felt bad for him as she recalled how fast her heart was beating when she had been up there earlier. They all waited in silence as the hat contemplated where to put him. She looked around the hall and watched some upperclassmen at the Slytherin table make a bet, passing a tall scary looking one their money. She shook her head and looked away, back at the boy. He looked scared now. A few more minutes passed and finally he let out a sigh and a small smile. He won his battle.

"Better be, GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table stood up cheering. She was pulled up by one of the twins who was obviously overexcited. She chuckled and clapped her hands as the boy joined them. He sat next to Percy directly in front of her and she sat down with the rest of the Gryffindor's who were finished cheering. The twins, however, weren't.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" they chorused and Avery rolled her eyes. Grabbing a sleeve, she pulled one of them down to sit, the other brother quickly following suit. She ignored the thankful smile that Harry sent in her direction and focused on controlling the twins, shushing them both. The one sitting farthest away from her jokingly blew a raspberry. She rolled her eyes in response and returned to the sorting.

" _Thomas, Dean!"_ Gryffindor.

" _Parkinson, Pansy!"_ Slytherin.

" _Weasley, Ronald!"_

Both twins near her stiffened and they became quiet. She saw Percy sitting across from the boys also paying close attention. The first year on the stool jumped and looked as if he was panicking.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He sighed and smiled sitting next to Harry as his brother's stood up and clapped for him. This time, the twins didn't cheer making Avery raise an eyebrow at one of them. The one next to her noticed and laughed quietly. He sat back down and whispered to her.

"We can't be too nice to ickle Ronniekins, can we?" Giving him a look and nodding she turned away from him, not expecting him to whisper again directly into her _ear_. "Besides, it obvious you're our favourite, princess." Avery felt her cheeks heat up and, within seconds, she had hit the thirteen year old directly into the gut without looking. It was Fred. He was the flirty one. She continued to watch the sorting when he let out a groan of pain causing George to bark out a laugh. Percy cleared his throat to get them to quiet down. Both twins simply made faces at their brother and watched the final boy, Blaise Zabini, get sorted into Slytherin.

 _Children. I'm surrounded by children._

She shook her head and sat up straight when Minerva joined the Head Table. Her grandfather stood up and she smiled at him. The old man looked over the hall and cleared his throat. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." She watched him with the other first years. "And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Before she could let out a laugh, the food appeared in front of her. The other first years responded with a few mesmerized _woah's_ or stared at in surprise. Avery ignored them, and like her upperclassmen, started to fill in her plate. The raven haired girl went straight to the shepard's pie in front of her, ignoring Harry and Percy whispering in front of her. Her mouth was full when George looked past his brother at her. "How was your summer, your highness?"

Fred turned to look at her, his mouth also full. She swallowed and gave him a thumbs up before continuing to eat her dinner. She was having her second plate, this time filled with salad and pasta when all the first year's started talking amongst themselves.

Sir Nicholas joined them temporarily making himself at home with the first years. She smiled at him when told her that he was glad she was sorted into his House. Eyes shifted to her which made her look down at the leaves on her plate. Time passed and the children started to get comfortable around each other, all except for one. She listened to Neville and Seamus' stories, wishing she could speak. Hermione explained that she was muggleborn making Avery raise an eyebrow. While sipping her pumpkin juice, she took note of Harry's questions to Percy about Professor Snape. She turned to look at Snape, noticing Harry's gaze. The Potions professor was speaking to the new DADA professor, Quirrell, who had taught Muggle Studies for a few years before. But Snape's gaze was directly on the boy sitting across from her. Snape sour expression turned to Avery who smiled at him. He glared at her and looked away.

Shrugging, she turned around to the desserts which appeared in front of her. She ignored Harry staring at her when she took a piece of lemon cake. Fred, who had chocolate on his, tried sneak a forkful of Avery's. It earned him a smack on the hand. She glared at him and proceeded to take a big bite of the piece on his plate. "Hey!" George gave her a high five behind his brother and she winked at the other twin, a smile on her face.

"Hey," she turned to Harry who had been watching her. "I didn't see you on the train...I'm Harry." he introduced himself with a grin on his face. The girl blinked at him.

"Avery! Nice to meet you." she replied curtly before trying to return to her cake. She was stopped by Lavender Brown's curiosity.

"Your last name is Dumbledore. Any relation to the Headmaster?"

All eyes turned to her. She nodded, her face heating up. Fred noticed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She's his granddaughter. Lived here her whole life. Saved us from many nights of detention, she did." Avery smiled and pushed him off her.

Neville eyed her warily. "I didn't know Dumbledore had children. Who are your parents?"

Avery stiffened as did the twins and Percy who had been paying attention to the conversation. She looked down at her empty plate and fiddled with her skirt. "They're dead. Both of them."

Everyone was quiet as Seamus whispered for Neville to shut up. Silence surrounded the first years until Parvati complemented Lavender on her the purple ribbons in her hair, breaking the silence. Everyone tried to talk to each other, avoiding anymore awkward conversation.

"I'm sorry." Avery looked at Hermione. "About your parents dying. It must have been hard."

Avery smiled at the brunette. "Thanks."

Harry watched them across the table. Ron who noticed how Harry looked lonely, pulled him quickly into conversation. But the girl with strange hair is still in back of his mind.

Dessert ended and her grandfather stood, all eyes on him. He made a few quick announcements about how the Forbidden Forest was indeed 'forbidden' and that the right side of the third floor corridor was out of bounds. All things, she had been told by him numerous times. She wondered what he was hiding there. When she asked, he explained he'd tell her when she was older. He seemed to say that to her a lot recently. It was alright, he always kept his promises. He scared, the students with threats of "a most painful death". Threats she was highly sure to be false. He would never put anything dangerous in the school, she mused.

Finally, after bidding them all a goodnight, he turned to look at her. He smiled and nodded for her to go with her classmates. Everyone else was standing near Percy, who was to show them the way to their common room. She joined before they all walked towards the exit.

The group of first years followed him out of the Great Hall and up the moving staircases, avoiding the walking sticks being thrown at Percy's head by the poltergeist, Peeves. Everyone had been safe except for poor Neville, who Hermione comforted as the walked into the Grand Staircase. Avery was amused at everyone's reactions to the castle and rolled her eyes as Percy continued to tell them to come quickly. When they arrived to the entrance of the common room on the seventh floor, Avery smiled at the Fat Lady who stood up from where she had been sitting and fixed her hair before facing the first years. She gave a small smile and tried to look regal.

"Password?"

Percy looked annoyed at her whole show and replied stiffly. "Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung open after she winked at all of them.

"Come along."

Everyone followed Percy into the common room through the portrait hole. Avery rushed in with the others. Unlike the rest of the castle, the Gryffindor common room had been a mystery. While growing up in the castle, she was told they were off limits and that she had to stay out of them, much to the dismay of Fred and George.

The common room was a circular room full of comfortable looking armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board. It was decorated in several shades of red and a large fireplace in the middle. She saw larger windows covering the walls where there wasn't tapestries. Hermione and the girl eyed the various bookcases, overflowing.

"This is the common room. Feel free to use this space whenever you like, though I would suggest, the library would be more proper for studying. After curfew it is prohibited to leave. If you truly cannot sleep you can stay in your rooms or come downstairs for some light reading before bed. However, leaving will result in detentions or losing house points. Understood?" Students tried to avoid his piercing gaze. Clearing his throat, the prefect nodded and motioned towards both stairwells behind him. "Boys to left and girls to the right. All your trunks have already been brought upstairs for you. Now off to bed!"

Hermione led the girls upstairs this time. Avery at the back of the group behind the brunette named Fay. All of them stopping at the first door. _First Years,_ was written in gold on the wooden door. The bushy haired girl opened the door and the five girls quickly entered. In the room was five four poster beds with red curtains, much like in Avery's room, their trunks placed in front of each of them. There were small windows next to each bed and it had a bathroom connected on the left side.

Avery walked to her bed which was thankfully next to Hermione's. She quickly began to unpack along with the other girls listening to their conversations. Hermione noticed Avery eyeing some of the books the brunette had begun to unpack and had left on her bed. She giggled. "You can borrow one if you'd like. These ones are mostly muggle though." Avery let out an excited squeal and ran to the other girls bed joining her to look them over but not before grabbing a few of her own favourites to trade. The noise had made Fay, Parvati and Lavender all pause and turn to look at the bookworms but quickly continued to talk about their home lives.

" _Peter Pan_?" Avery picked up the green novel and looked at the brunette.

"It's about a boy who never wants to grow up. He lives in a magical land called Neverland with a group called the Lost Boys and he goes on adventures. Some of them with mermaids or fairies. Some against an evil pirate." Hermione explained to the girl listening intently.

"I never heard of Neverland before." the girl exclaimed and held the book to her chest.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "That's because it's purely fictional. It's a children's story but I always liked this one." Avery nodded and put the book on her lap. Quickly going through, the small pile of novels she had brought over for Hermione.

"Here," she held a light blue book and handed it to girl sitting with her. "These are also children's stories, though the places _are_ less fictitious."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked the book over. " _The Tales of Beedle the Bard?_ " she looked up at her new friend. "I remember looking at this one in the store, but I didn't have enough money to buy it with the rest of the lot! Thank you!"

Avery was greeted with a hug which she returned quickly. When they pulled apart Hermione was rubbing her eyes. "I'm glad I made a friend here. I was afraid it would be like when I went to muggle school. Nobody there liked me because they thought I was strange. Then again," she let out a small laugh. "Look where I am!"

Avery giggled and hugged her again. "Me too. I've never had a friend my own age before."

Both girls smiled at each other and after thanking each other once more for their new books, they stood and finished their packing. Both of them behind their other roommates in progress. They finished soon after, their books on top of their trunks and both of them dressed in their pajamas. Wishing everyone a goodnight, Avery climbed into bed and closed her curtains. With a quiet _lumos_ , she pulled out Hermione's copy of _Peter Pan_ and read it well into the night until her eyes started to betray her for sleep.

Completely unaware that right next to her, Hermione had done exact the same thing.

* * *

 _*Sorting Hat song written by our Queen J.K Rowling_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapter. This is just a bit more of a filler until everything starts to smooth out. I'll update again soon my dears. Thanks for following this story, whenever I get an email it really brightens my day.**

 **A huge thank you to vszasza10 for the favourite!**

 **And Son of the Mourning and Chelsea always for the reviews!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **brightandglimmer**

* * *

The first few days of classes flew by for both the witches. They had quickly gotten accustomed to their new routines. They seemed to do everything together; sitting next to each other in class, at meals and in the common room when they read their books.

Both of them really enjoyed their classes so far, the only one in particular neither of them took a liking to was History of Magic. Unfortunately, Mr. Binns was one of the only professors at Hogwarts that Avery wasn't fond of. Simply because according to Hermione; "He could _end_ those wars with his lectures.."

Travelling the halls of the school was a bit of a struggle for the two witches, not because either of them were lost. No, Avery had years of experience and had all the classrooms and teachers memorized. However, due to their small stature both girls had to rush to their classes before their upperclassmen filled the halls to avoid being trampled. Something they had learned one day as their dorm mate Fay, who was only a few inches shorter than Avery, was sent to the hospital wing after being squished against a wall. She wasn't hurt, thankfully, but the brunette had needed a very strong calming draught. Dumbledore had made quite the awkward announcement later than evening explaining to the years above them to leave room in the halls for the younger students and not to crowd. Apparently it had happened with a few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff as well. Even though the warning was being taken seriously by most of the upperclassmen, the fear still clung to them causing them to walk to classes in packs.

The five first year Gryffindor girls and a very stressed Neville Longbottom rushed down the halls as they approached Mcgonagall's classroom. The halls were slowly filling up with students and all of them held their breath as they made the final few feet to the classroom.

Once the pack had entered, everyone moved to their preferred seats. A few of the Slytherins were already seated and the duo ignored them walking to the front of the room and dropping their things on an unoccupied desk. Avery made sure to sit down and unpack her things quickly while still sending a smile to the small grey tabby cat sitting on the desk staring at the students. On the board at the front of the classroom were instructions for the students who had arrived. Both girls opened their copies of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ and started to read over the assigned pages. The day prior her aunt had surprised the class by transforming her desk into a huge oinking pig making everyone very excited for the course work. They had also started into trying to transform their matches into needles. Hermione had done very well and had been the only one able to fully do the transformation at the end of the class. Later that evening she had helped Avery, both of them staying awake an extra three hours in the common room, until her friend was also capable.

It seemed as though this class was going to be simple theory. Something the black haired Gryffindor excelled at. The classroom was almost full, missing two students. The class had technically begun and everyone had started doing their work quietly, like the board had instructed them. Avery eyed the two empty seats and shook her head. Fifteen minutes passed and everyone seemed to be almost finished with their assigned work. The only noise in the room was their quills scratching the parchment. Avery was in the middle of her last sentence when-

"Thank goodness! Could you imagine the look on Mcgonagall's face if she knew we were late?" Both girls jumped in their seats. Avery's quill flew out of her hand, ruining the bottom of her parchment, and she spun her head in the direction of the voice.

The two first years that were missing had just arrived. It seemed the voice had come from Ronald Weasley. Both of the boys were standing and gasping for air. It seemed that they had ran. Avery scowled at them along with a few of the students wearing green ties in the room. She heard Hermione sigh next to her. The black haired boy locked eyes with her and tried to smile. She looked away for his attempt and stared at the tabby on the desk. Her scowl turned into a smug grin when she watched the cat transform into her very unimpressed aunt.

Both boys paled and the rest of the class stared in awe. She looked back at her ruined parchment and sighed.

 _This is going to be a long day._

Despite her many hopes that it would be a nice calm day where the witch could focus on her school work, that wasn't going to happen. The rest of her day was rocky. After the boys had surprised her in class, causing her to destroy her parchment, she had took most of the period rewriting her answers instead of practicing the actual spell. The witch had also spent half of her lunch in the hospital wing with Hermione waiting for Poppy so she could take her monthly potion. Unfortunately, Hermione who is very curious, wanted to know all the details about her disorder and asked many questions causing them to practically miss their second meal all together. Once they had arrived, George had dropped pumpkin juice all over the front of her shirt and despite vanishing the cursed drink and apologizing profusely, she was still annoyed.

On their way to the dungeons, they had walking into Malfoy and his goons. The blonde would never leave her alone whenever they were in the halls. He tried to get under her skin by saying she didn't deserve praise in classes or how she was getting special treatment by professors. She would've jinxed him had it not been for Snape calling them into class, threatening their points.

Walking into the potions class she sighed in relief. Despite being quite ordinary in practical lessons, she excelled in potions. Once she had started taking her monthly potion with Poppy, it had made all bouts of accidental magic go away. Something for which her grandfather was quite thankful. Unfortunately, there were a few side effects. Due to the strength and dose of the potion (which was now two and a half goblets since she had started) her magic felt off. She was terrible at the practical side of the magic, even some simple charms she couldn't do. Potions was different, it required discipline in the mind and attention to detail. She didn't have to worry about her inability to perform a charm with potions. That's why when the black haired girl walked inside the dungeon classroom and smelt the fumes from the previous class, she smiled.

She sat down next to Hermione, excited for their first class of the semester and put her bag on the desk next to the two pewter cauldrons. Avery was about to pull out her textbook when she felt Hermione freeze next to her. Freezing herself she looked up at the scowling man in front of them. She smiled awkwardly as the professor stared down at her. Avery gulped and looked at him expectantly. A few of the students who had arrived early stared in their direction, probably praying he didn't turn his attention to any of them.

"Yes...sir?"

The potions master sneered at the girl and shook his head. "I will not have you sitting with your little _friend_ and causing trouble. " he glared at the brunette next to her with disdain. "You will sit elsewhere." Avery looked at the brunette and back to her professor. She nodded her head, her curls bouncing in the ponytail she wore, and stood up waiting for instructions. From the years she's known Severus Snape she knew never ever disagree with him. He was terrifying when he was angry. "Over there, with Mr. Malfoy."

Avery's eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at the professor. Snape glared back at her.

"Is there a problem, Miss Dumbledore?" Avery jumped at his harsh tone and she grabbed her back.

"I'll move, sir." she whispered quietly as she felt everyone in the class watching her.

With a sad look in Hermione's direction and her feet barely leaving the floor, she moved to the desk where Draco Malfoy was sitting down. He looked absolutely appalled. But he was quiet.

She slid into her seat being careful to sit too close and wondered why the world was completely against her. She had heard rumours that Draco had been tutored in the summers by Snape before they had started school, probably caused by him when he was bragging to his minions. She sighed and hoped that his potions weren't as bad as his personality and started to unpack her things.

She listened as someone screamed and laughed very loudly in the hallway. She locked her eyes on Snape, who sighed and left the room with a flourish of his robes.

Not a word was said between the two partners as they stared forward waiting for the class to start. She could hear the whining of a Slytherin girl who wanted to sit with Malfoy. As annoying as it was, she held in her laughter as the pug faced girl called him "Drakie". In the corner of her eye, she saw his pale face turn a light pink and he quickly told her to shut up.. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. Particularly, she didn't care.

Potter and Weasley entered the classroom, surprisingly before class started. However, they were still the last ones to enter and since Snape had moved Avery away from her best friend, one of the boys had to sit next to Hermione. Avery mused in her head that, at least, Hermione was the friendlier one of the two of them. The black haired girl was still quite annoyed about that morning which had caused a series of unfortunate circumstances to land on her lap. It wasn't the boy's fault that they irritated her this morning. In general however...completely Harry Potter's fault. She had never met someone so persistent in trying to talk to her. She didn't know how to react to half of it. So she ignored him, or worse gave him a fast answer and walked away. Avery was feeling a lot better that she had been partnered with Malfoy when she saw the scarred boy take a seat with her best friend. For the time being, at least.

Everyone was chatting excitedly with their partners except for her table. Both of them had organized their things and made sure to keep as much space as possible between each other. She even saw Hermione at the front of the classroom explaining something with her book open to Potter.

 _Traitor._

Everyone in the class jumped in their seats as Snape returned into the classroom. She could see a bit of smoke coming from his robes. She wondered if the twins had anything to do with it.

"There will no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Avery stood up straighter and watched intently. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." Snape looked over the faces of his students clearly unimpressed and stopped when he laid eyes on her and Draco. His eyes shifted between them and he continued. "However, for those select few that _possess_ the predisposition."

Avery stilled and ignored the rest of his speech, replaying the words in her head. She smiled and turned to look at Malfoy who did the same, both of them forgetting who was next to them temporarily. Both of them froze and turned away from each other just as fast. He had just complimented them. Yes, it wasn't an actual compliment but it was the closest thing Avery had gotten her entire life. And by the look on Draco's face, it seemed the same for him. Draco stared in awe of the man in front of them.

After, a few minutes of staring at her potions book and smiling smugly, she tuned back in just in time for Snape to embarrass Potter who hadn't been paying attention in front of the whole class. She saw Hermione raise her hand and she widened her eyes. She grabbed her wand and waiting for Snape's attention to fall completely on Potter. When it did, she quickly sent a small stinging hex at Hermione trying to get her attention. She jumped in her seat and put her arm down. She watched as the brunette casually turned her head to look at where the hex had come from. They locked eyes and Avery motioned for her stop trying to answer. Hermione's eyes looked her over and she nodded. The brunette turned back completely forward and waited for Snape to finish talking to Potter.

She heard Malfoy snicker as Snape took away points from Gryffindor. Avery shook her head unimpressed and started to take notes as the professor started his lesson. She felt bad for Hermione. The boy knew absolutely nothing. Later in the period, when everyone was assigned to create a cure for boils, she was grateful that she had been placed with Malfoy. He didn't talk to her once the whole class. Perhaps, they could have a truce in the dungeons. A few hours, free of the git's comments. The idea started to brighten her day.

The girls sat with Fred and George during dinner. She had taken her hair out of it's usual ponytail and was playing with her ribbon underneath the table. She was waiting for something bad to happen once again. Her eyes kept drifting over to her grandfather at the Head Table. He seemed to be having a conversation with Professor Flitwick. She missed their dinnertime chats. She missed being with him all the time.

"Hey princess, how was the rest of your day?" she turned to Fred who was filling her plate with more shepard's pie. Her favourite.

His eyes looked her over and she noticed he looked worried. Hermione watched this with her eyebrow raised and jumped when George started to fill the brunettes plate with some roast chicken and potatoes. He winked at the bookworm and went back to eating his food, staring at his brother across the table from him.

She smiled at the boy and put her ribbon on the table next to her goblet. "Surprisingly, not terrible. After potions, Hermione and I spent some time in the common room and just came here. As long as _someone,_ " her eyes locked with George's. "Doesn't have any accidents. I should be fine for the rest of the night."

George choked on his corn and began to cough, causing the brunette next to him jump again. Fred laughed at his brother and sipped his pumpkin juice.

"I said I was sorry! Besides, I vanished it for you didn't I?" George said his voice hoarse.

Avery smirked and took a bite made of mostly meat. "I'm just saying, keep your liquids to yourself from now on." Hermione looked disturbed and stared down at her plate. Avery wondered if she didn't like the twins but when George asked her about the book the girl had on her lap and she grinned excitedly at the red head. Her worries were put to rest. Both of their shyness had dimmed down since they had started, something which they were both grateful.

Fred chuckled and leaned on his hand staring fondly at the black haired girl next to him. "Careful princess, your Slytherin qualities are showing." Avery shook her head and tried not laugh while swallowing. "Can't have our future Gryffindor queen act like one of those snakes now, can we?"

Avery felt her cheeks starting to heat up causing her to stare at her lap. She couldn't remember when all the jokes about royalty had started a few years ago. But she still wasn't used to nicknames. It brought on unwanted attention to her which was something she tried to avoid all together.

She could feel Fred playing with her hair and when she looked up he had a strand of her hair in between his fingers, his thumb playing with the white end. He gave her a friendly smile and she glared playfully at him. "Besides George," his eyes twinkled and he looked at his brother who paused in his conversation with Hermione. "I don't think mum would like if my future bride was a Slytherin in disguise, yeah?" George burst out laughing and Hermione tried to hold in her laughter as Avery's eyes bulged out of her head. Her fist landed on the red head's shoulder before he could try and dodge. Despite the pain, he laughed at the girl next to him. Her face the colour of a tomato.

"Shut up."

"Oi! I think that one left a bruise." He rubbed his shoulder and grinned at her. "I take it back. You're too physically violent to be a Slytherin." Avery shook her head at him, her curls bouncing around her face, wearing a smirk. "You'll be a perfect Gryffindor bride, princ- _oi!_ "

Fred Weasley then spent the rest of dinner with his face covered in mashed potatoes, much to Avery's pleasure.

The girls walked up the stairs to their dorm once dinner had ended. Their hair loose and wild after a long day. Hermione ranted about her book's content, deeply disappointed. Avery wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and entered their room, listening intently to her friend's intense review on _A Vampire's Tale._

"It was awful, Avery! Absolutely no good information. You would think that his life story would be interesting. But no, it was almost as bad as one of Binn's lectures. Honestly, I wouldn't have kept reading it, but you know how terrible it feels to start a book and not finish. I'd feel like a failure to book lovers everywhere. And the quality of the book, it was pristine! I thought maybe Hogwarts just liked to keep their novels in good quality but this one looks as if it hasn't been touched in hundred's of years. It probably hasn't considering-Avery what's that?"

Both girls stopped and stared at the letter placed neatly on Avery's pillow. The black haired girl picked it and gasped. "This is Pops' handwriting!" She jumped onto her bed followed by Hermione as she ripped it open.

 _My dear elf,_

 _Loopy has decided, quite adamantly, that she will be making us lunch tomorrow. Our little elf has missed you these past few days and, quite frankly, so have I. Feel free to invite your friend, Miss Granger. I'd love to meet her. I will see you both at noon. I'll look forward_ _to discussing my love for sugar quills._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Papa_

Avery smiled and looked at her friend who had been watching her.

"How do you feel about meeting my grandfather?"

* * *

 _A few lines in this chapter were used from the Philosopher Stone film._

 _I will directly quote on occasion when I feel necessary. Alan Rickman being a potion's badass was completely necessary. Have an awesome day!_


End file.
